Just another story
by Lola0cutie
Summary: Just another saint vlad's story. Dimitri's a new boy in the school but she's kind of with Adrian. But what happens when Rose's in danger- who will stay by her side?
1. Chapter 1

Hello world hope you're listening

Forgive me if i'm young

For speaking out of turn

-One Republic, come home

Rose p.o.v

"He's fit" Lissa was informing me on the new guy which i hadn't seen yet. New people in saint Vlad's was quite odd, it wasn't often that people transferred. My best friend, the last Dragomir in the line, hushed as her boyfriend came over. 'He's russian and he has a sexy accent' she told me through the bond that we developed when i died but she saved me without knowing and then it turned out she's a spirt user. Then that made me shadow kissed and i can see ghosts and sense when strigoi are near. Anyway, the bond makes it easier to protect her, which is what i'm training to do. But its hard to look at Christian Oreza with a straight face after sleeping with him in someone else's eyes.

"Hey Little Dhampir" Adrien said as he sat next to me. He was my best guy friend but somehow i kept waking up in his bed.

"Hey Adrien." I replied. He was a royal, an Ivashkov, and a Mori. He was our age and really popular in the school.

So was i but for my looks.

There aren't many novices in the school and if there are they're weird emos or something. Mori are tall and elegant without curves but my body is curvy which makes me popular with guys.

I flipped my long brown hair over my shoulders so it hung down my back and then smiled at my approaching friend, Eddie.

"Hey Ed!" I said. Then i noticed the guy behind him.

He was tall and lean with brown hair which was long and combed back. He was wearing jeans and a black loose t-shirt and black high top converse.

"Dimitri, this is Rose" Eddie introduced us. I smiled at Dimitri and he smiled back.

"So this is the famous rose?" Dimitri asked. He had a very sexy russian accent.

"I wouldn't say famous, maybe infamous" I smiled.

"Defiantly infamous" Adrien agreed as he squeezed my thigh.

Eddie introduced everyone else and Dimitri sat on our table.

"Rose, you have to take on Dimitri" Eddie said. After a strigoi attack on our school i ended up getting ten molnija marks on the back of my neck. I lost one of my closest friends that day so i didn't cut my hair to show them off and i didn't purposely wear it up.

"I heard the Russian Academy's are hard core" Christian said. "You gonna do it Rosie?"

And thats how i ended up in the training centre in a pair of red short shorts and a white vest which showed my midriff standing opposite Dimitri.

We'd gathered a small crowd as i planned the best way to get him down.

"Go!" Christian shouted.

I faked to the right and knocked him in the chest with my leg. He lunged and kicked me square in the chest, my boobs to be precise.

Before he could get onto me i rolled to the left and crouched as i swung a leg to knock the back of his knees.

I jumped on him and straddled him, holding him in place. I put a hand either side of his neck and whispered in his ear "dead"

I winked and stood up and offered him a hand. He pulled me back down so my chest was on the ground and he jumped on my back. He brushed my ponytail out of the way and ran a hand over my molnija marks and in that time i pushed myself loose and jumped back on him pinning his wrists above his head.

Dimitri p.o.v

This girl is hot. I'm trying to tell myself to look away from her boobs as she's leaning over me but it is difficult.

But she's with Adrien. I can tell they're close and he had his hand on the thigh. I'm not a cradle snatcher, i'd never take another mans women.

She won as she had me pinned for ages. When she stood up her little red shorts showed the curve of her bum and her vest showed clevage and her perfect midriff. Her pony tail was loose and she looked so hot.

"Don't worry man, no one can beat her" Eddie slapped my back.

Rose p.o.v

I went back to my room and showered. I was sitting on my bed in my underwear and blow drying my hair when someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Adrien! Hurry up because the dorm guardians are around the corner."

I opened it and closed it behind him.

"Nice outfit" Adrien raised an eyebrow as he sat on my bed.

I stuck him the finger and dried the last strand of my hair.

"Look at this bruise" I pointed under my bra and the blue bruise forming there.

"Crap. Does it hurt?" He asked as i sat on the floor in front of my mirror.

"Like hell"

He watched me put on eye liner and mascara and then some rose coloured lip gloss.

"Rose, can you put some clothes on?" He asked as i stood up and started applying moisturiser to my legs.

"In a sec"

"Now please"

"Why?" I turned to face him as i moisturised my left leg.

He stood up and put his hands on my waist and kissed me.

"Hey, we've got a party to go to" i said as i pulled back.

"Luckily for you" He licked my neck one last time and let me go and i walked towards my wardrobe.

He styled his hair in the mirror as i pulled on a short black dress. It had one shoulder and was a stretchy bandage dress. I then pulled on my heels and jewellery and told Adrien i was good to go.

He pinched my bum as i locked the door and then we walked to the mori dorm. On the top floor corridor of rooms- the senior dorm- was were party central was.

"You look hot" he told me.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" i told him as i slipped my hand into his back pocket.

We walked in and grabbed some drinks and then found Lissa.

She was in a red dress which looked awsome against her hair colour.

She took my spare hand and danced with Adrien and i. Adrien was dancing possessively close to me but that didn't bother me.

"I need the loo" i whispered in his ear. I assked lissa for her room key so i could pee and then walked down the corridor. I was unlocking the door when Jesse Zeklos placed a hand on each of my hips and pulled my back into him.

"Get off" i shook away but he reached down to the edge of my dress and tried to pull it up. I used a guardian move to get out of it and i pinned him to the door. "Don't touch me Zeklos"

"That's not what you said when we slept together" he leant forward to kiss me and i slapped him, he then grabbed my waist and kissed me. I leant back but he lent forwards. I managed to get loose but he cornered me. I'd been put on warning because i beat up a Mori before so i decided to not kick him.

"That body, damn" he mumbled as he kissed me again. He pushed himself onto me and ran his hands heavily over me.

Then he stopped and turned around. Someone punched him in the jaw and he fell. It was Dimitri.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded and took a deep breath. I went in Lissa's room and did my business. I redid my makeup and sorted out my dress.

I came out and returned to Adrien, Lissa, Dimitri, Eddie and Christian.

"You were ages" Christian informed me.

"Lady business fire crotch" i winked at him.

"Sure you weren't having a quicky with Zeklos" he winked back.

"More like getting sexually assaulted by Zeklos"

"He touched you?" Adrien asked jumping into action. "Where is he?"

"Dimitri saw him, punched him in the jaw." I ran my hands down his chest to calm him and i felt him relax into me. "I'm fine. Thank you Comrade" I kissed Dimitri on the cheek.

"Its alright. Why comrade?" He asked puzzledly.

"With a right hook like that you deserve a nickname" i laughed.

We danced more and i got very drunk.

I ended up going back to Adrians.

The next morning i woke up in Adrian's room. He was spooning me and snoring slightly. I closed my eyes and let myself feel safe in his embrace. Later on i woke up when there was a slight tapping on the door. I grabbed Adrian's top and my knickers as Adrian pulled on his boxers.

I ran into his bathroom and closed the door as Adrien opened the door.

Adrien p.o.v

I opened the door to see Dimitri and Eddie.

"Did you hear the news?" Eddie asked.

"What?" I yawned.

"We're going to California" Eddie said.

"What?" I asked. We'd been on holiday before but that was skiing and it didn't end up great.

"Yep, we're going to Cali" Dimitri said. "Is that a bra?"

"What have you been up to?" Eddie picked it up from the clasp and dangled it.

"Thats not mine?" I tried to think of an excuse.

"Dude. This chicks a dd. Hang on, is that Roses?" Eddie asked as he checked the size. "I can't wait to get her in a bikini"

"I have to agree" Dimitri said.

Rose p.o.v

I took that opportunity to stick my head out of the bathroom. "Say one more word about my bra size and none of you will ever get laid again. I'll make it impossible." I smirked at them.

"Hey Rose" Eddie threw me my bra which i caught. I closed the door and pulled it on. I then went out to retrieve my dress.

"California?" I asked. "When?"

"Tomorrow. Everyones being told to pack today" Dimitri answered.

I pulled my dress up to my waist carefully and then skilfully pulled it on whilst only flashing them my tits for a second.

"Okay, i need to pack!" I said bye. Adrien pulled me in for a goodbye kiss and i told him i'd see him later.

"Are you two dating?" Eddie asked as i walked out.

"Just friends" Adrien and i answered as i walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Call it a curse_

_Or just call me blessed_

_If you can't handle my worst _

_You ain't getting my best_

_-Nicki Minaj, Marilyn Monroe_

I went back and packed in twenty minutes, all my bikinis, shorts and anything else summery. I then found Lissa in her room and helped her. Mia was with her and we all messed around.

"We need to take loads of pictures" i told them.

"Defiantly" she answered. "Lets start now"

We started messing around and taking photos on each others phones. We took them together and then each other.

They started innocent but by the end somehow we were in Lissa bikini tops. My hair was slicked back in a ponytail with sunglasses on and i had on her too small bikini and Mia's hair was down and was as well.

She set that photo as her facebook picture. It was me facing the camera straight on looking shocked in Lissa's tiedye print bikini and Liss was facing sideways with her head towards the camera. Mia was on my other side and she was pouting.

At lunch Liss and i got dressed again. I was in leggings with a crop grey top with my hair tied in a ponytail. I grabbed food and sat on the normal table next to Liss.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Christian asked.

"Packing" liss said and she looked at me smiling.

"What about this?" Fire crotch showed me the picture of Mia, Lissa and i and then showed the table. It showed loads of my breasts.

"I already had it as my background" Adrien admitted. "But i cropped Lissa and Mia out." He showed me and i hit him.

"I prefer this one" Lissa showed me one i hadn't seen yet. We'd propped the phone on the wall and taken a photo. We were laughing and she was striking a pose with one leg bent and he hands on her hips. I was pressed into her back with my head thrown back. We were in our underwear though.

"Definitely" i agreed.

"Show me" Eddie whined.

"No" i told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because i'm naked" i told him. He looked shocked and then smiled. "Eddie, don't picture that"

I carried on eating and after we all went into the cinema room.

I sat with my legs intermingled with Adrian's. "could you two get any closer?" Christian asked.

I sat on Adrian's lap "how about this?"

"Touché" christian said and threw some popcorn at me.

The next day the private jets flew us over to California.

I was in a room with Liss which was huge! We both had four poster double beds and it was awesome. We got changed out of our clothes and went for a walk to check out the hotel. It was massive.

The restaurant had a chandelier the size of a small car and the lounge had sofa's and tv's and it was great.

We went out by the pool to see it and lots of people were already out there.

"I'm gonna grab my bikini" i told lissa.

"Oi Hathaway" Jesse Zeklos called. He was in some salmon swim shorts and lying on a sun bed.

"What?" I asked as i walked over.

He stood up and i could see were this was going. He was gonna chuck me in. Luckily i left my phone in my room.

I backed away from him and starting walking back to the entrance for the pool area which happened to be were Adrian, Dimitri and Eddie were walking through.

I was near them when Jesse grabbed my waist and i screamed as he through me into the pool.

I swum back up to the top and pushed myself out. Jesse and his royal dick heads were laughing and i realised my top was see through. I stood up to hit him but Dimitri grabbed my waist.

"You alright?" Adrian asked.

"Pissed off." I answered. Eddie's eyes kept glancing to my top which was now stuck to me and so were my shorts.

"Here" Adrien handed me the top from his bag. All the boys were in swimming trunks and i saw all of them had six packs. Nice.

Especially Dimitri. He and i had become quite close with his time here.

I peeled my top off and pulled Adrian's on.

"I could get arrested for public nudity." I told him. "I'll come back out in a bit"

Lissa came over with fire crotch and they were both laughing.

"Oh piss off sparky" i directed to Christian.

I went to the room and had my bikini bottoms on when Lissa came in.

"I'm so jealous of you" she told me.

"What? Why in hell would you be jealous of me?" I asked.

"Look at you!" She pointed "you're tanned and sexy and hot-"

"And you are smart, a princess, sweet, kind-"

"But people don't care about that" she started putting her bikini on.

"Fire crotch does" i told her. "And he's the only important one."

"You've got Adrian" she told me when she sensed the sad tone in my voice.

"Yeah, but we can't date because his parents would hate it." I tied my hair into a loose side ponytail.

"Dimitri seems nice" Liss said.

"He does" i agreed. "He hasn't been very open with me though. Like i asked him about his family and he brushed it off."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be reminded."

I pulled on my white sandals and a halter necked, low backed summer dress and Lissa and i went to the pool. We sat on the sun beds next to our friends and i pulled my summer dress off.

"Wow" Adrian sighed. "Why did you have to wear a that one?"

I was in a white bikini with a multi coloured floral pattern on. It was strapless and a bandeau and the bottoms had a small ruffle on.

"What?" I asked as i put my sunglasses on.

"You just look super hot" He moved his sun bed closer to mine and i lied in the sun with my headphones in.

That was until Eddie picked me up, took out my headphones and took off my sunglasses and jumped into the pool with me.

"What the hell?" I asked when he was still holding me.

"I need you to play piggy back volley ball with me." He said. I climbed onto his back and we went against Liss and Christian. We also had Jesse and Carly on our team and Dimitri and Mia.

We won of course! Carly and I were celebratory dancing when Jesse came and kissed me. He was pressing onto me with such force that i tried to push away but couldn't.

When he finally pulled back i slapped him but he stepped closer and blocked me between the edge of the pool and him.

"I want you Rose" he said as he bent forward and bit my neck. I screamed and people tried to pull him off of me but he still had his fangs in me.

I slowly saw darkness appear in front of me and i fainted right there.

Viktor p.o.v

The plan to get Lissa was going well.

I charmed Jesse's ring so he'd become obsessed with Rose and then i got my chance.

I ran in to the pool between the screams of that annoying bitch Rose.

"Lissa" Vasilisa Dragomir turned and saw me. Last time i tried to capture her failed and after breaking out of prison i decided to try again.

She backed away and started to try and run but i grabbed her and covered her mouth. It was going well until that boy Dimitri saw me.

Rose p.o.v

I woke up from a groggy sleep to be in my bed in the hotel room. I sat up and saw Lissa and Christian sitting on the other bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jesse drained you. Viktor charmed him so you were out of the equation and he could get Lissa" Christian answered.

"How do you know all that?" I sat up and rubbed my sore neck.

"Viktor's words exactly" Lissa said. I could feel her guilt through the bond.

"Hey, don't be guilty" i told her. I grabbed some clothes out the wardrobe and then went into the bathroom and got dressed.

I wore some white shorts and a white floaty blouse. I left my hair down and then hurried the other two because i was hungry.

We went to dinner and i sat with our little group. "Are you alright?" Eddie asked.

"I'm fine. Damn hungry" i took a big bite of bread.

"As always" dimitri added.

"You're getting to know me well" i winked at him.

Dinner was really nice. Afterwards all the teachers wanted us to chill out in eachothers rooms for a bit.

"Rose, can i talk to you?" Adrian took my hand and lead me into a lounge.

"Whats up?"

"When Jesse was draining you i was having sex in the hut" he admitted.

"You're telling me this because?..." I asked.

"I thought you and i were sought of dating. And i feel so bad. He was sucking your blood Rose and i didn't help! It was Dimitri who did!"

"You can sleep with who ever." I told him honestly. "And don't worry! I'm still here"

He smiled and wrapped an arm around me. We went into my room which had Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Dimitri.

"Drinking game anyone?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Which one?"

" Flip, Sip, or Strip!" Mia said.

"The rules are simple. Flip a coin and while it is in the air, call heads or tails. If you guess right, pass the coin to your right. If you guess wrong, pass the coin to your left and either take one article of clothing off or drink a shot. One catch, you cannot do the same thing, sip or strip, more than twice in a row." Eddie said.

"Last time we played this was ages ago!" Lissa squealed with excitement. When she saw the glare christian was giving her she tried to look casual. "I mean- i've never played this before."

"Good save" i said as she kissed Christians nose.

Adrien took a coin out of his pocket and put it in the middle. I took three bottles of vodka out of my suitcase and put them down.

"Cheeky" Christian said as he looked at them. "Where'd you hide them? I'n your bra?"

"You want me Oreza" i winked at him and picked up the coin. "Heads" i called as the coin was in the air. I got it wrong and sipped the vodka.

Adrien got it right

Christian got it wrong and took off his shirt which he was wearing over a plain t-shirt

Lissa got it wrong and sipped

Mia got it right but still sipped.

By the end Mia was the first girl to be in her bra and pants. I was the first drunk.

I was in my white shorts and my white bra and i was lying forward and resting on my elbows. Eddie and Mia were making out.

Then someone knocked on the door. Everyone scrambled to pull some clothes on and Dimitri pulled my top over my head as i giggled.

"Who is it?" Lissa asked.

"Jesse"

I signaled that i was going into the bathroom to hide and Dimitri followed. We closed the door and i lent on it.

"Rose, you're the most gorgeous girl i've ever seen." Dimitri looked into my eyes. He leant down and brushed his lips on mine. I


	3. Chapter 3

Hey baby wont you look my way i can be your new addiction

-Neon trees, everybody talks

Our kiss abruptly stopped when Lissa came in and whispered loudly "he wants to talk to you"

She never could handle her vodka.

Its a tad obvious that i was hiding in here now.

I walked out and hoped Dimitri wouldn't follow seeing as two of us leaving the bathroom would look a tad odd. Thankfully he didn't and i went into the hall and talked to Jesse. "I'm sorry Rose! You know that it wasn't me an-"

"I know Jesse." I cut him off mid sentence, "i forgive you"

He smiled and gave me an awkward hug. "See you tomorrow then, apparently we have to be up at six in the morning" Jesse smiled and turned. I went back in the room and asked the others politely to leave so i could get some beauty sleep.

The next morning a pounding on the door and a teachers scream to wake up was my cue to get out if bed. I dragged myself out of bed and put on a bikini and a sundress. I left my hair with its tousled curls in and Lissa and i walked to breakfast.

"I'm not up this early for school days." I moaned as i sat next to Eddie.

"Apparently we're going to the beach" Adrien took a slice of toast from the middle of the table.

"Yes!" Lissa and i shouted at the same time.

We ate quickly and then were rounded on a coach. I sat on the six seats right at the back in the middle. I had Lissa, Mia, Adrien, Dimitri and Eddie next to me. We were all singing and laughing. Dimitri didn't talk to me the whole day so i think he assumed it was a drunken kiss.

But to me it was more.

Much more.

We got to the beach and the teachers settled around the sand as everyone else settled down.

Everyone started trying to tan but i stripped off my dress and ran into the sea. I heard people following and laughing and all my friends and i were in the sea. The boys had stripped and were showing their defined abs. I was soaked and we were splashing and laughing.

Suddenly Dimitri picked me up by my waist and spun me in the air. Next thing i know my lips are on his.

A round of applause and people splashing us was the only reason we pulled apart. We stood for a moment looking in each others eyes, and then Eddie grabbed me and pushed me under the water. We had a great day of swimming, taking pictures until the screaming started.

The guardians jumped up and tried to fight the approaching men in black outfits. I tried to protect Lissa from the approaching figures but someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away.

"Rose!" Dimitri tried fighting the men but there were so many that they grabbed him as well. I could feel how scared Lissa was through the bond but i was so scared as well.

Then someone placed a rag over my face and i passed out.

AUTHORS NOTE! Please suggest guys, i have crappy authors block.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey, i'm really sorry that people have had such a bad response to my last story. I actually let a friend help me with it but I'm going to carry it on from there. This is a good chapter i think so please review!

p.s i'm so so so so sorry for all those who hated the last chapter so please comment

Come on Skinny love

Just last the year

Pour a little salt

We were never here

-Birdy, Skinny Love

I woke up feeling very groggy. I opened my heavy eyelids slowly but still saw nothing but darkness. My wrists were tied together with some sloppy knots, definitely not done by a boy scout. I managed to get free just by moving my arms slightly and i removed a mask from over my eyes. My guardian training senses kicked in and i remembered everything i'd learnt.

I was in a train or a van maybe? I was definitely moving.

I scanned the area quickly and realised it was a van and i could feel as the tires rolled along the tarmac. I looked quickly for immediate danger and didn't spot any so i took a few deep breaths.

I had a tshirt on over my bikini which very obviously wasn't mine, a mans definitely from the size. I looked around the van and saw other girls passed out or sleeping maybe. Some were old and some seemed young but all were humans. I saw a girl sitting up with her legs stretched out in front of her. She was watching me carefully with a slight smile to her lips.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"Russia" The women answered. She had a full face of makeup on and a very short dress. Her hair was thin and limply hanging and when she moved it to the side, i saw it. Her neck covered in bruises which could only mean, she was a blood whore. "You've been taken kid, to be sold"

Her words shocked me so much i couldn't talk for a moment.

"How long ago did we leave?" I asked.

"Yesterday, they kept drugging you" she must have ran away i realised but they must have caught her again.

I carefully and slowly crawled to the door past a few other girls who seemed to be knocked out and tried un doing the door.

"No good" she said. "I'm Yasmin."

"Rose" i sat down next to her. "Is- is it bad?"

"Before i got caught three years ago i was happy" she smiled slightly. "I went to human school and never even knew about the mori. Then i got sold and passed between men. I managed to run past a group of the mori's guardians once and even made it to the airport this time. But then they found me again." She took a deep breath.

"I though guardians would've helped you" i twiddled my thumbs and tried to hold in the tears.

"Don't trust anyone." She looked at me straight in the eye and put her hands on mine. "And make yourself look pretty. The richer mori can afford the prettiest and sexiest girls. There's some clothes over there" she pointed to a bag by the door and i could tell that she must have been in this van so many times that she knew the drill.

I carefully made my way over and started digging through the dresses, skirts, tops, shoes and even underwear. I found a black stretchy skirt and a white cropped corset. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to addd some volume. "Is this alright?" I asked Yasmin.

"Perfect" she smiled lightly. "You'll be the first to go which is a good thing. More likely the people will be nice"

I nodded to myself and sat back down. I felt helpless for the first time in a long time.

I was a trained dhampir but i couldn't even get out of this. I relaxed and tried to find some calmness. I managed to slip into Lissa's head from my calm mind.

"They tried to take mori to sell to strigoi" Alberta Petrov was telling the school as they sat in what was the lounge but now was a military base. "We managed to retrieve most but we did loose a few of our first years but we're working on brining them back. We have people on the trail."

Lissa wanted to stand up and scream 'where is rose!' But she thought it best to stay quiet. "We also lost a dhampir's. Rose Hathaway. We believe it was by a Russian mob to get back at her father. We are making progress. Your parents have been alerted of the tragedy and some may come and visit."

'That is not enough' Lissa thought.

I was pulled out of Lissa's head by a girl waking up and screaming.

"Shhhh" i whispered. The girl trembled lightly and held her tears in. Yasmin told her what had happened just before the girl passed out. She only looked around fourteen the poor girl.

I tried thinking about ways to get out as the van pulled over into a stop. The door opened and a Mori climbed in. He picked up girls still passed out and carried them to the door and handed them over. I stood up with Yasmin and the Mori smiled. "My my, you look like Abe"

He grabbed my arm and pushed me out the van. The stones hurt my bare feet and the man kept shoving me. We were going along a path with mori and dhampir either side which had a warehouse at the end. The pasth was surrounded by a row of trees each side which were well trimmed and spaced, i'm guessing people came here all the time.

Yasmin was in front of me now as she had shoes on but i was at the back. The man from earlier grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to a stop and he waved a hand for all the guards to walk in front.

He took a knife out of his front pocket and he grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against one of the trees.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he whispered into my ear as he undid his trouser zip.

"Please no" i cried and begged.

"Blame your dad" he grabbed my thighs and picked me up around his waist. He raped me right there standing up. He finished with a loud moan and he put me down. I sat on the floor sorting out my skirt thinking he was finished but he bent down to my level and bit my neck.

I had let Lissa do that before once when we were lost and to be honest it felt good. Like i was on drugs. But now i screamed in pain and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

When he finished he wiped the blood of his mouth and pulled me up off the ground and dragged me back towards the warehouse. I felt weak and i think he had taken too much but i staggered forward.

He slapped my ass ands i walked through the warehouse. The women and girls were being herded through to a room.

I followed and saw it was a dressing room. Makeup, clothes and shoes were everywhere. They had music playing lightly and the guards left so people could get changed.

I walked into the bathroom and the minute the door was closed i fell on the floor in a heap. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. When i finally gained composure i used the toilet and splashed water on my face. I walked out and found some makeup my colour. I applied it and then saw a girl next to me sitting on a stall and struggling through her tears. It was the girl who had screamed in the van before fainting.

"Hey hey. Lets make you gorgeous. More likely we can get out." I crouched down and took the brush out of her hand. I swept it lightly over her face and she told me her name's Charlie. "Now Charlie. The prettier you look the more likely a wealthy man will find you. They'll treat you nicer then others." I put light makeup on her just to hide that she was crying and then i found her a pretty dress for her to wear. It wasn't low on the neck and it touched her knees with a silver belt around her waist.

"Thank you Rose" she smiled at me.

"Don't do that. If i was fourteen i'd want someone to help me" And that was the honest truth.

The door swung open just as i was brushing Charlie's hair.

"Its showtime"

REVIEW PLEASE

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

"Its showtime"

I clenched my fists as i took Charlie's hand and we walked through the door, heads raised. We were led on a stage with seats on and told to sit. I was somewhere in the middle of the group of girls with Charlie on my right and Yasmin on my left.

"Who wants to start the bidding?" The man asked the crowd of men. I scanned it quickly and was shocked to see a familiar face.

Adrian's dad.

Nathan Ivashkov p.o.v

I'd heard about Adrian's friend missing from the school. They had sent all parents messages of what had happened. I was in Russia at the time with my Aunt Tatiana, Adrian's great aunt,when i'd heard the news of his girlfriend getting kidnapped.

That also happened to be the day i received word of a shipment of girls arriving in a few towns over from me. As much as i loved my wife Daniella i loved the dhampir's body. They had curves that Daniella could only ever wish for. I decided to go and i walked up the gravelled drive way with my most trusted guardian Glen. I know he'd never tell anyone about our 'trip.' I took a seat near the back and asked the man next to me if they had any sexy new dhampirs or humans.

"The only dhampir is Rose Hathaway, Abe Mazurs daughter." He smiled not bothering to hide his fangs. "She is one hot girl"

"Can you excuse me for a second" i stood up and walked to the door. I motioned for my guardian to follow me and i took my phone out and phoned the police. They were looking for her world wide as they knew they would have deported her somewhere.

Rose p.o.v

Adrian's dad winked at me before turning around and leaving from the door at the back with his guardian stalking off behind him. I took Charlies hand and gave it a light friendly squeeze.

"Lets start with Rose Hathaway" the man selling us said. I've never felt like and object before but once i get sold i may as well be one.

Adrians dad was never fond of me because i'm a dhampir. In fact i heard him say once that Mori's were to marry and dhampir's are to sleep with. I hope he phoned someone, anyone.

"Ten thousand" Someone called.

The numbers increased to fifty thousand and then stopped at fifty five thousand.

"Rosemarie darling" a bald and chubby for a mori man stood up and walked towards the stairs waiting for me. Yasmin smiled an encouraging smile and Charlie held my hand even stronger.

I didn't move. I didn't want to leave charlie. I couldn't.

One of the guards grabbed my hair roughly and pulled me towards the man. "This is Mr. Green"

He pushed me into mr greens arms and i stumbled slightly. "My my dear. You are gorgeous" he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards the door. He pulled it open and the scene outside wasn't what i expected. The driveway was filled with police vehicles and men with guns.

"Step away from the girl" a police men shouted to Green. His hand dug even further into my hip and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Let us past" Green smiled pointing the gun to my head. The cold metal of the gun on my temple sent shivers through my body.

Men started leaving the building and being taken by police and i heard Charlie scream my name. I heard a gunshot and Green fell to the ground and at the same time he shot his gun.

Then blackness surrounded me.


	6. Chapter 6

It's so loud Inside my head

With words that I should have said!

As I drown in my regrets

I can't take back the words I never said

-Lupe Fiasco ft. Skylar Grey, Words i should've said

I felt Lissa's magic flow inside of me and my eyelids fluttered open.

"Rose!" Lissa squealed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "How'd you feel?"

Tired, too tired to find the words to answer. My heavy eyelids drooped close again and i fell asleep. The next time i woke up my eyes were blessed with the presence of Dimitri.

"Hey honey" he caressed my hand. "You alright?"

I nodded with a lazy grin on my face and Dimitri planted a kiss on my lips.

"I missed you" i told him.

"I was so worried." He didn't need to hide his worry from his face, i could sense it in his voice. "The men have been imprisoned Roza and they'll never get out"

"Are the other girls safe?" I asked as i sat up and put my hands on my hip and felt no pain at all.

"All of them have been returned to their families."

"Good" i kissed his cheek.

"I love you Roza, i never want to be put through that again"

"You wont." I smiled at him. "Because you'll protect me."

Hey Hey! Sorry guys but i have no ideas and had to finish my story, please do not hate me! I currently have some new ideas up my sleeve for new stories though so watch out!


End file.
